


Just These Two

by Higuchimon



Series: In the Shadows of the Fae [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Non-Flash Bingo, Include The Word Boot Camp, Other, Pairing Diversity Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Yubel and Johan spend a pleasant evening with one another, indulging in their deepest passions.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yubel, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: In the Shadows of the Fae [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/274500
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Just These Two

**Series:** In The Shadows of the Fae|| **Story:** Just These Two  
 **Ship:** Yubel x Johan [implied Yubel x Juudai x Johan]  
 **Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 1,500  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Notes:** This is set in the same universe as **Enchantment** , after the three of them are married and have been for some time.  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: YGO GX: Yubel x Juudai: C15, T rated; GX Non-Flash Bingo, #76, Bondshipping; Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, #30, desire, Yubel x Johan; Include The Word Boot Camp, #49, unequal  
 **Summary:** Yubel and Johan spend a pleasant evening with one another, indulging in their deepest passions.

* * *

Yubel’s hands caressed through Johan’s soft teal-green hair, lips tracing over his for a few moments before moving to brush against his cheek. Johan’s hands swayed, grasping onto air, and he didn’t think that he could have spoken if he’d even wanted to. 

That happened a great deal when Yubel and Juudai got to work on him. He was used to it, after nearly two hundred years. In point o fact, he rather liked being in such throes of passion that he couldn’t even speak. There were times and places for conversation. 

Right now wasn’t one of those times. Right now, he craved what Yubel offered with a burning that thrummed inside of his very bones. 

It wasn’t often that it was just the two of them. Juudai trusted his two consorts above all else but there were times when being the King of the Fae demanded certain duties, and right now, that meant going to someone who might become an ally and not bringing his consorts along. His trip involved business, not pleasure. So he’d called on two of his allies to accompany him. 

When he got home, Juudai promised them both, then they would make up for all the time that they missed. Johan believed that. It wasn’t the first time something like this happened. 

What it meant now was that it was he and Yubel here, and Yubel savored every inch of him. Johan dragged in a deep breath, trembling, hardly able to stay up on his feet. Yubel’s arms slipped around him in support, bracing against the tapestried wall behind them. 

“Are you all right?” Yubel murmured, all three eyes glimmering with amusement. “You look a little – unsettled.” 

That was one way to describe it. He swallowed, straining for words. “I-I’m fine.” He was; more than fine in fact. He’d spent the morning wandering the woods surrounding the palace, rejoicing in hours and hours of time with his beloved Gem Beasts. And now he came inside to a splendid lunch and Yubel clearly having plans on how to spend this afternoon. 

Plans that he really had no objection whatsoever to. 

“Good.” Yubel’s tongue flicked over his ear and Johan groaned. Ever since they’d married, he’d found himself far more sensitive to whatever it was they did to him. It certainly made for several _fascinating_ nights – and mornings – and afternoons. 

Yubel laughed a low and throaty laugh, one hand releasing him to trail down his front. Johan made a noise that had no description at all, just a groan of pure want and need and desire. Yubel regarded him thoughtfully. 

“Do you want to do this?” Yubel asked, drawing enough of Johan’s attention so he wasn’t a helpless mess – at least for a few seconds. 

He didn’t even have to think about his reply. He leaned forward, stretched up as high as he could, sliding his arm around so his hand rested on the back of Yubel’s beck. Carefully he tugged them down and pressed his lips against Yubel’s, kissing with every ounce of passion that he could conjure up. 

It was the closest thing to a ‘yes’ he really wanted to say right now. He said it with his lips and with his hands, with his heart and his soul, and he knew Yubel would feel it even if he didn’t say it with his voice. 

Yubel returned the kiss, wings folding around to caress against him, enclosing him into a warm, safe cocoon. Johan leaned in,, breathing more deeply, until Yubel gently nudged him. At first he wasn’t sure what they wanted, then it clicked. 

Johan stepped carefully backwards, still concentrating more on kissing Yubel than anything else. Yubel’s hands remained on his shoulders, so even as his feet stumbled a little and one hip cracked against one of the low tables in the bedchamber, he didn’t actually fall. 

If it had been anyone else, he might well have. No one else he knew had the kind of balance or grace that both Juudai and Yubel did. Their lips still sealed together, Yubel guarding his steps as they swayed from one side to the other, Yubel carefully nudged him with twitched of their wings and tiny pushes against his feet, until he could feel the bed against the back of his knees. 

Johan folded down onto it, his heart racing. Without the need to protect him from falling, Yubel now loomed over him, great wings spread. He reached up to trace one hand down the edge of their wings. Yubel drew in a very deep breath, eyes blown wide with desire, and Johan smiled, doing it again. 

Then Yubel returned it, in their own way, the long talons of one hand popping the lacing on his shirt. Johan had to laugh. 

“I would ask you to buy me a new one,” he whispered, somewhat surprised that he managed a coherent sentence. Yubel’s claws slipped over his silk shirt, neatly shredding it. 

“I’ll have a dozen delivered tomorrow,” Yubel promised. He didn’t doubt that. It would hardly be the most expensive item that either Juudai or Yubel provided him since he’d joined them. They gave him whatever he wanted and whatever they wanted him to have. Everything he wore now, everything he _owned_ now came from them. 

Johan opened his mouth to say something else but Yubel cut him off with a kiss more passionate and deeper than the one before that. His shirt soon wasn’t the only item of clothing that Yubel rendered utterly unusable. He thought that wasn’t quite fair. Yubel didn’t have any actual clothes to remove. 

Then Yubel touched him and Johan stopped thinking about what was fair or unfair altogether. In fact, all thoughts vanished, replaced only by a raging need that he wanted sated at all costs. Yubel clearly knew what he felt and took their time taking care of him, stoking the flames of desire as high as Johan could stand them, while he made nothing but whimpering, needy noises. 

Much later – much _much_ later – he curled up against Yubel, soaked in sweat and the most pleasantly exhausted that he’d been all day. 

“Juudai will ask how we spent our time without him,” Yubel reminded him, lips quirking faintly. Johan managed a chuckle. 

“So what are we going to tell him?” 

Yubel played with his hair, their talons parting his sweat-streaked locks. “What do you say to giving him a demonstration once he gets back?” 

Johan considered what they’d just done and considered showing it all to Juudai. There wasn’t anything unequal about their relationship, but more often than not, Juudai called the shots whenever they were intimate with one another. For the two of them to turn that on him – a soft laugh bubbled up from his very depths. 

“I like that,” he agreed, getting himself more comfortable in Yubel’s embrace. “Do you think he will?” 

“Definitely. Juudai enjoys being surprised – if it’s done right.” Yubel promised him. For several minus that they were quiet, and Johan started to consider just going to sleep. Sunlight still spilled across the garden outside of the window but they’d put in a great deal of efforts and a quick nap would do wonders for his energy levels. 

Then Yubel’s talons brushed over his forehead. “I can think of a few other things he might like. Care for a few examples?” 

Johan wondered exactly what they had in mind. Yubel waited just long enough for him to agree, and no sooner had he nodded than Yubel started to show him. 

By the time they were done this time, the sun now cast shadows over the garden, and Johan could just barely keep his eyes open. Yubel’s voice purred warmly in his ear, humming a pleasant, relaxing melody that sank into his bones. 

He would have liked to fall asleep to that but he dragged his eyes open one more time. 

“Dinner,” he reminded Yubel. “We need dinner.” He pushed himself to his feet, sparing a glance for the shredded fabric that had been his clothes several hours earlier. Yubel, of course, didn’t look even remotely repentant. He didn’t think they’d ever been repentant about anything in their lives. Certainly not in the last two centuries. 

But now Yubel rose to their clawed feet as ell. “You’re right,” they agreed. He knew that Yubel seldom ate physical food, mostly because of Juudai’s existence. It was some strange interweaving of their magics, one that he didn’t share, but found fascinating. But he also didn’t miss that flicker of amusement. “Juudai’s going to bring home some treats for us. Where he’s going – that realm has several talented cooks in it. They’ll load him down with edible gifts when he’s ready to come back to us.” 

Johan wished more than ever that they could have gone with him. But perhaps another day – and while the two of them were there, then he and Yubel would enjoy one another’s company, in every way that they possibly could. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** I also wrote this for two prompts on tumblr: kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edge of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa or bed & one person stopping a kiss to ask "Do you want to do this?" only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss.


End file.
